Illusive Gate
by Ayu Loans
Summary: On peut être sûr que les rêves sont vrais, autant qu'on peut être sûr que toutes les portes ont chacune une clé. / Mais si elles n'ont pas de serrure ? / Alors trouve la poignée.
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur** : Ayu Loans

**Disclaimer** : Pour l'instant, seul Riku ne m'appartient pas. Je dois dire et j'en froisserai certaines, gardez-le. Non, c'est pas que je l'aime pas, mais c'est comme une belle vitrine, on l'admire, mais on a pas envie de l'avoir chez soi. Et pis, comme Sora et tous ceux de KH ne m'appartiennent pas non plus...

**Note : **C'est une première, que j'ai commencé y a quand même un sacré bout de temps... J'ai longtemps hésité à poster, mais maintenant que c'est fait, j'ai plein d'idées ! ^^

...

Quoique...

_Exemple de brouillon pour un quelconque résumé qui n'a au final pratiquement rien à voir avec le résultat final : _"C'est une histoire où on apprend à ouvrir des portes : y a deux glandus qui sont devant une grosse porte blanche qui ne se salit jamais parce que la femme de ménage fait son boulot, pour une fois, et qui voient qu'elle est fermée. Dilemme. Ils ont une clé obtenue grâce à la fée des Douzes Portes de l'ennui et ils ne peuvent l'utiliser qu'une fois. Gros dilemme. Que faire si cette clé ouvre la porte et qu'il y en a une autre derrière. Mais la réflexion coupe court quant on se rend compte enfin que la porte n'a pas de serrure. Gros GROS dilemme. Alors les deux restent bloqués là, à jouer à la belote, tandis qu'on se bastonne à l'extérieur et qu'ils sont enfermés dans leur propre maison."

...Respirer est une drogue. Soignez-moi.

BONNE LECTURE !

\(°w°)/

**Illusive Gate  
**

_Chapitre 1 : Hikari, ou « allume ta lampe de poche »_

_.../..._

* * *

**'Depuis peu, je fais des rêves étranges. Mais, je me demande s'ils sont réels.'**

Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'étais en train de courir. Courir encore. Une lune pâle se reflétait sur mes cheveux châtains. Son mince halo éclairait le ciel, tandis que sa faible lumière passait à travers les branches d'une forêt, dont les éclats bleus parsemaient le sol fluorescent.

_**/ Ils le sont, assurément. Puisque les rêves font partie des portes qui mènent à ce monde. /**_

J'étais aussi en train de respirer. Haleter. Aucun autre bruit ne parvenait à mes oreilles bourdonnantes. Ma respiration saccadée se répercutait contre les troncs qui touchaient le ciel, les chauffant de mon expiration brûlante. Mes poumons excédés me faisaient souffrir et ma tête me tournait. Pourtant, je continuais de penser. Éluder.

**'Ce monde ?'**

Essayer de comprendre cette situation absurde. Pourquoi me presser ? Y a t-il quelque chose ? Ce bois est bien calme. Pourquoi cette angoisse, pourquoi ce sentiment d'impuissance face à la fatalité ? Mes jambes me portaient de plus en plus loin dans la forêt, alors qu'elles étaient déjà à bout de forces.

_**/ Un endroit dont seul le porteur en a la clé... /**_

D'un seul coup, les arbres s'agitèrent. Figures affreuses et effrayantes, j'avais désormais autre chose à craindre. Leurs branches acérées m'agrippaient, me griffaient, m'attrapaient, afin de m'entraîner au plus profond de leur antre. Ils m'appelaient, comme des âmes damnées qui cherchent un repentance.

_**/ Un endroit où tu es déjà allée... /**_

Je m'arrachai à leur emprise, criant de peur. Me retournant, je fixai le chemin marqué par mes traces de pas, rendues brillantes par l'herbe bleutée. Il allait me retrouver grâce à ça. Mais je continuais, loin, encore plus loin.

**'Moi ? '**

Mes pieds glissèrent sur la mousse humide. Je ne me relevai pas. Inutile. Son ombre déjà sur moi, il se pencha et approcha son visage du mien. Je ne bougeais pas. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes. Implacable et inévitable baiser. Je ne faisais toujours aucun geste, lorsque son arme transperça ma chair. Amour qui me figeait et qui me condamnait à la tétanie, par la lame d'un clair de lune. Une lune de coeur.

_**/ Kingdom Hearts... /**_

* * *

Un souffle chaud et une odeur pestilentielle me chatouillaient le visage, me sortant ainsi d'un sommeil sensé être réparateur. Ouvrant lentement mes paupières, je constatai qu'une truffe humide repose juste devant mon oeil, une gueule plein de bave reposant sur la moitié droite de mon visage.

« Michka... Ne viens pas foutre ton haleine putride devant mon nez dès le matin... T'es mignonne, mais qu'est ce que tu pues de la bouche ! »

Ma chienne me regarda avec ses grands yeux bruns et agita sa longue queue touffue, laissant des poils noirs sur ma couverture qui venait d'être changée. Je soupirai et me mis en position assise, fixant mon brave toutou qui avait glissé de sa position initiale pour se mettre sur mes genoux. Elle me lécha le visage avec envie et se leva ensuite de mes jambes pour me ramener sa gamelle pour que je la remplisse.

« Espèce de ventre sur pattes, tu m'as réveillée juste pour avoir ta boustifaille ?! T'es vraiment irrécupérable... »

Elle me la déposa au pied du lit, donc je la pris et sortis des draps pour lui donner à manger. A peine je posai les pieds par terre qu'une violente migraine vint me secouer vivement la tête et je retombai lourdement sur le matelas. J'entendis alors une voix me parler :

_**/ C'est l'heure. Il faut te réveiller. /**_

J'étais perplexe. Me tenant le front, j'attendis que la douleur passe, avant de relever la tête et de voir ma chienne m'attendre. Je lui souris, posai sa gamelle sur la couette puis lui caressai affectueusement la tête. Je me dirigeai ensuite droit vers mon armoire et m'habillai, optant pour une tenue légère. Ayant regardé la météo hier soir, je savais que la journée que j'allai passer allait être chaude. D'humeur soudainement joviale, je choisis un débardeur rayé bleu marine et gris, avec une jupe beige à volants.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à cette voix. C'était une voix de femme, mais qui ne semblait pas humaine. Trop neutre pour l'être. Je me dis alors que je m'étais sûrement levée un peu trop vite. Ou que j'avais un problème. Qu'importe, j'allai ensuite, en trainant des pieds et en baladant la gamelle de la boule de poil, vers le frigo. Puis, je réalisai que le pain ne se trouvait pas dedans, mais sur le plan de travail à côté. En râlant sur ma stupidité habituelle, je pris le morceau enroulé dans un tissu et me fit des tartines, de quoi ne pas avoir le ventre vide. Michka me faisant les yeux doux, je lui remplis ses gamelles de nourriture et d'eau, puis allai manger ma propre pitance, tandis que mon animal bâfrait ses croquettes industrielles.

M'installant à table, je regardai l'heure sur ma montre. 5H30. Je regardai de nouveau vers Michka, qui, entre deux bouffées, lapait un peu d'eau dans son autre plat avec son nom écrit au marqueur. Puis, je regardai le paquet de croquettes à la viande et aux légumes. J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de les goûter au cours d'un fête d'anniversaire où on avait un peu pété les plombs. Ne pas avoir vomi avait été un exploit.

« Un jour, faudra que tu me dises comment tu peux être contente avec ça, parce que c'est franchement dégueulasse, murmurai-je.

- J'en sais rien, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle va te répondre de sitôt. Ou en tout cas, pas avec des croquettes dans la bouche. C'est une chienne bien élevée ! »

Ah, Malika, ma soeur. Ma grande soeur pour être précise. Le genre de fille qui serait prête à se maquiller pendant une heure, juste pour réussir à plaire à un seul garçon. Façon désespérée de se faire aimer, et qui marche en plus. Bon, là elle était en pyjama, ses cheveux blonds était décoiffés et son visage avait tout de la personne qui avait pris une cuite la veille. Même si ce n'était pas du tout le cas et qu'elle n'était pas du genre à l'être. Si son copain l'avait vu comme ça, je me demandai comment il aurait pu réagir. Tartinant du N*tella **(1)** sur mon morceau de pain, je lui répondis avec un ton moqueur :

« Pas comme certaines en tout cas. T'es déjà debout ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, me répliqua-t-elle.

- En même temps, on a pas tous l'occasion de pouvoir faire la grasse-mat'...

- Oui, mais d'habitude, tu te réveilles toujours une heure plus tard. Je le sais, parce que tu fais toujours un boucan pas possible lorsque tu fermes la porte en partant. Des fois, je m'amuse même à mesurer les décibels que tu produis avec mon Iph*ne** (1)**.

- Que... ?

- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ou un truc du genre ? m'interrompit-elle. »

Elle rit. Je baissai la tête, essayant de me remémorer avec précision mes angoisses nocturnes. Mon coeur se serra à cette pensée et je sentis comme une boule se former dans ma gorge. Cependant, je lui dis simplement :

« Pas vraiment.

- Ha ! Ça veut tout dire ! Raconte tout à ta soeur chérie... »

Elle m'entoura les épaules de son bras, assumant enfin son rôle de protectrice. Bien qu'elle était gentille par nature, elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'être toujours à l'écoute des autres. C'était plutôt le contraire, comme d'autres. Agacée, je mordis dans mon pain et l'avala en entier, manquant de m'étouffer. Par la suite, voyant qu'elle attendait toujours, je lui lançai :

« Pour ton information, les rêves, c'est privé. »

Elle bouda, puisque je refusais de jouer mon rôle de petit protégée. Commençant ma deuxième tartine, je continuai :

« Tu travailles aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, mais pas avant 13h. Service de l'aprèm', tu vois ? me répondit-elle en jouant avec l'une des mèches. »

Diversion réussie, elle avait changé de conversation en un rien de temps. À croire que penser que l'on travaille dans le même bâtiment que son petit ami occupe tout l'esprit. Et penser à ce qu'on y fait avec lui aussi.

« Dur dur, le travail à mi-temps, surtout quand on est secrétaire.

- Standardiste. Et c'est un taff qui me permet d'économiser pour mon appartement avec Engo. Et toi, tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? m'interrogea-t-elle.

- Une merveilleuse idée qu'on a nommé cours d'été. Anglais, maths, histoire, hum... cantine, français et après fin des cours **(2)**. Et c'est la seule chose positive de la journée... soupirai-je, posant ma tête contre la table. »

Malika me caressa la tête par compassion, puis se leva pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau. Elle me salua et se dirigea vers sa chambre, comptant profiter encore un petit peu de sa nuit. Moi, j'ingurgitai lentement mon dernier pain et finis de me préparer. Me posant devant la télévision, j'attendis qu'il soit 7h, avant de prendre mon sac et un pull, au cas où. Puis, je me dirigeai vers mon lycée, en faisant attention à ne pas claquer la porte.

« Coucou ! Tu sembles en forme ce matin ! »

Et voilà la première apparition de la journée, à à peine deux pas de la porte. Les yeux baissé, je ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'Irva s'approcha de moi en faisant de grands gestes. Puis elle me prit le bras pour m'empêcher de fuir. Ce qui était évidemment inutile, puisque ce rituel matinal m'habituait aux plus grandes fantaisies de mon amie. Avec ses bouclettes brunes, son teint de pêche et sa naturelle joie de vivre, elle était une des filles les plus populaires du lycée. Mais elle était plus connue pour être celle qui met l'ambiance aux fêtes et qui a eu un nombre incalculable de petits amis. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'aimais bien. Elle n'était ni prétentieuse, ni pimbêche ou un truc du genre, mais agréable et toujours pleine d'entrain. Peut-être même un peu trop, ce qui devenait agaçant à l'usure. S'accrochant à moi, elle commença son habituel discours du matin, alors que nous traversions le portail qui séparait ma maison du monde extérieur.

Tout en se dirigeant vers notre lycée, elle me raconta tout un lot de rumeurs, chose courante pour notre bavarde attitrée. C'était même marqué sur son dossier scolaire. Ne faisant attention qu'à la moitié, j'avançai avec quelques pas de retard sur l'allure précipitée d'Irva.

« Et donc c'est pour ça que je te demandais si tu savais pour ça. Parce que c'est tellement incongru que je me demande si c'est possible ! Tu y crois à ça toi ? Idrei, trébucher sur son propre sac et tomber sur une prof en déchirant sa chemise ? Ce gars est si maladroit !

- Je pense pas que ce soit de la maladresse à ce stade... Surtout quand il s'agit de la seule prof qui ait en dessous de 35 ans.

- Et d'ailleurs, toi, tu as revu l'homme de tes rêves ? rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

- C'est pas drôle, Irva.

- Il t'a encore pourchassé, pas vrai ?

- Ouais. Drôle de prince charmant, soupirai-je.

- Ne fais pas d'esprit si je n'ai pas le droit d'en faire. »

Je ris, elle aussi. Ensuite, je profitai que l'on soit seul dans la rue pour tout lui dire. Irva était la seule à connaître mes histoires nocturnes, je ne savais même plus pourquoi. Et comme à chaque fois, elle resta silencieuse durant tout mon récit, puis me bombarda de questions, intéressée.

Et alors qu'on se croyait isolée, il arriva au coin d'un mur. De ses yeux bleus-verts, il jeta un coup d'oeil en notre direction, puis s'arrêta, le visage aussi inexpressif qu'une planche à pain. Ses cheveux argentés jurait avec ses vêtements sombres, d'où ressortait des muscles assez bien saillants. La couleur inhabituelle de ses mèches m'intrigua au plus haut point. Ils écarquilla ses paupières, témoignant de sa surprise. Gênée par son regard persistant, je détournai les yeux en rougissant et m'éloigna, n'ayant pas pour habitude d'être remarquée. Irva me suivit vers moi, puis lança un coup d'oeil vers lui, et sourit :

« ...Ça veut bien dire ce que je pense ?

- Tu peux éviter de déduire des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être, s'il te plaît ?

- Oui d'accord..., dit-elle en faisant la moue. En tout cas, je l'ai jamais vu par ici.

- Tu crois que c'est un touriste ? demandai-je.

- J'en sais rien. Mon père ne m'a pas dit qu'il y avait de nouveaux arrivants en ville, alors c'est probable. »

Ah, oui. Son père travaillait à la mairie. J'avais oublié. Pratique pour être au courant de tout. Le jeune homme finit par se lasser de moi et continua son chemin, dans une autre rue que la nôtre.

Soupirant de soulagement, je laissai Irva recommencer son flot de paroles interminables, fantasmant sur l'argenté tout juste aperçu et dérivant finalement sur le classement de beauté des professeurs. Ébahie par un tel intérêt, je pris une oreillette et marcha en direction de notre « sanctuaire du savoir ».

(\l/)

Heureusement que le trajet n'était pas bien long, parce que même si ce genre de discussion était usuel, c'était bien usant. Mais comment on peut aborder des sujets aussi ennuyant en aussi peu de temps ? Poussant la porte de notre classe, je m'installai rapidement, Irva sur mes talons. Sortant ma trousse et mes cahiers, j'observai au tour de moi. La majorité des élèves était arrivée, mais la plupart ne s'était même pas assise. Une preuve flagrante d'enthousiasme. En fait, une seule personne avait mis ses affaires en place. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés. Situé devant moi, il cherchait le meilleur moyen de disposer son manteau sur sa chaise, afin que celle-ci ne tombe pas.

« Hé, c'est pas le gars de toute à l'heure ? »

Irva avait vu où mon attention s'était portée. D'un coup d'oeil, je lui fis comprendre mon étonnement et étrangement, elle se tut un instant. Elle regardait l'argenté, qui s'était retourné. Il avait échangé son regard surpris pour une attitude plus que suspicieuse. Mal à l'aise, je m'assis et retournai à mes livres, trouvant un intérêt soudain pour le lexique et la liste des verbes irréguliers.

C'est le moment que choisit le professeur pour entrer dans la salle. Irva me lança un clin d'oeil, me faisant signe que je devrai me soustraire encore à sa torture après les cours, sinon pendant. Gentille fille, va, je ne t'en veux pas de me pourrir mon temps libre. J'étais prête à tout subir, sauf les égards de ce nouvel individu. Notre instituteur prit alors une fiche et annonça :

« Bonjour tout le monde. Les cours d'été ont commencé il y a une semaine. Certains d'entre nous ont de bonnes raisons de venir ici, mais bizarrement, ce sont les mêmes qui n'ont pas progressé d'un pouce, alors que nous sacrifions notre temps de vacances pour vous, moi et vos petits camarades ! N'est-ce pas ? »

Coup d'oeil dans ma direction. Youpi, je vais passer pour une tête désormais. Tout ça parce que je suis la seule qui ait voulu participer à ces cours sans y être forcé par le conseil des élèves. Non, j'ai été obligée par une bavarde qui avait peur de se retrouver seule dans une classe de cancre, en oubliant qu'elle en faisait partie. Et l'argenté me matait encore plus, ce qui n'était pas pour m'accommoder. Après quelques regards dédaigneux, notre tuteur reprit :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui, une personne de plus a rejoint notre groupe, suite à une demande d'adaptation. Il sera là pour environ deux semaines, mais c'est indéterminé. Je vous prie d'accueillir Riku. »

Ce dernier se leva, puis se rassit immédiatement. Un nom étrange, des cheveux étranges, une attitude étrange et une durée de droit de séjour étrange. S'il voulait être discret, c'était raté. Mais les autres élèves n'ont pas semblé être dérangés par ces petits détails et reçurent cette nouvelle agréablement, relançant une bouffée d'exclamations. Calmant le jeu, le professeur nous fit un petit topo sur la situation de chacun et encore une remarque désespérée envers la génération que nous représentions, puis commença enfin son cours. Je ne regardai pas, mais je sentais bien que le nouveau m'observait encore.

« Hé, je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil... Pour une fois que c'est toi qui plaît au garçons ! pouffa Irva.

- Encore une remarque désobligeante et tu peux oublier mon devoir de maths, chuchotai-je derrière mon bouquin, mais, c'est sûr qu'il n'est pas né ici. Ou qu'il a redoublé. C'est quoi la lettre de l'année dernière ?

- D. Il n'est définitivement pas d'ici. »

C'est une coutume de cette ville, pas si grande que ça en fait. En vérité, puisqu'elle est assez éloigné du monde, les traditions se font plus persistantes que dans d'autres endroits. Et une en particulier. Tous les ans, une lettre symbolique est choisie et tous les enfants nés, durant cette période, doivent posséder un nom commençant par cette lettre. C'est ainsi que tous les élèves ont des noms comme Irva, Idrei, Istun, Irvin... Et que les étrangers sont plus facilement repérables. Et oui, on n'efface pas les traces de xénophobie aussi aisément.

« Mais c'est excitant, tu ne trouves pas ? En plus, il n'est pas du genre à laisser les dames indifférentes. T'as vu les biceps ?

- Je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves, personnellement. »

Voyant que le professeur nous avait remarqué, je me dissimulai encore plus et Irva choisit de porter son regard vers la fenêtre. Superbe diversion.

« Mlle Grisalm, quand les oiseaux arrêteront d'être le sujet de votre attention, il serait bien d'ouvrir vos cahiers. Et plus vite que ça ! ordonna le seul adulte présent ici, chargé de nous inculquer le programme si bien pensé de notre gouvernement. »

Mon amie s'exécuta donc et moi je débutai le coloriage de ma page de garde, laissée vide pour quand j'aurai le temps de la faire. Un petit papier tomba, entre deux lettres. Je le dépilai, sachant très bien qui en était l'auteur, et le lu.

_On peut dire qu'il ne manque pas de bec, celui-là ! XP_

(\l/)

C'est ainsi qu'un longue et ennuyeuse journée passa. J'allai au troisième étage pour chercher des affaires avec Irva, qui ne manquait pas de me rapporter tout ce qu'elle avait découvert par l'intermédiaire des petits papiers. Entre temps, elle me fit remarquer pour la énième fois que j'aurais pu prendre un autre casier, car monter ces escaliers tous les jours était légèrement fatiguant, d'après elle. Je me retournai de temps en temps, histoire de vérifier si je n'étais pas suivie. Ce garçon m'avait tellement observé durant tous les cours que je me demandai s'il ne savait déjà pas tout de moi. Mais là, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'était plus après moi. Après avoir monté les escaliers, j'ouvris mon casier et pris mes cours, puis découvris quelque chose sous les feuilles. Un collier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc...? »

Interpellée par ma remarque, mon amie ramassa l'objet et s'exclama :

« C'est pas à toi ? En tout cas, c'est très joli comme bijou, et ça à la classe ! Tu crois que c'est du toc ? »

Je lui pris l'étrange objet et le fit jouer entre mes doigts. La chaine portait un pendentif en forme de couronne, et sa lueur argentée m'hypnotisait. Un sentiment de nostalgie et de douceur me serra l'estomac et j'eus une soudaine envie de pleurer. Retenant mes larmes, ma tête fut traversée par l'écho de la voix.

**/ Dépêche-toi de revenir. /**

J'en fus hébétée. La voix était tremblante, fragile, presque chuchotée. Au vu de ma soudaine immobilité, Irva me prit le bras, l'inquiétude naissant dans ses yeux. Je repris alors mes esprits et me mordis les lèvres, puis je relevai la tête vers ma consoeur.

« Je dois l'avoir emprunté sans faire exprès à ma soeur, lui dis-je en souriant faussement, afin de la rassurer. »

Après un silence, elle reprit sur un ton léger :

« Ou quelqu'un l'a déposé ici. Je t'avais dis de fermer ton casier à clé ! Y a toujours des gros malins qui vont y fouiller. Heureusement qu'ils laissent des indices... Mais, si tu ne le veux pas, tu peux me le donner !

- Et tu veux en faire quoi ?

- Hum, je sais pas... Le revendre pour aller m'acheter des produits pas très légaux, tu vois ? Le genre de ce qu'on récupère à la petite baraque où le propriétaire vends des machins bleus...

- Ah ah ah... J'étais sensée rire ? »

Elle s'avança en souriant, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier extérieur, histoire de prendre un chemin plus court vers la sortie. Je la suivis, le collier toujours dans ma main, pensive. Ça faisait depuis plusieurs mois que je faisais le même rêve presque chaque nuit, mais je n'entendais la voix que depuis quelques jours. Et ça, je n'en avais parlé à personne. Je me croyais déjà assez folle avec ces cauchemars, je n'allais pas en rajouter avec des voix dans ma tête. Mais sa précédente sonorité m'intrigua. Est-ce que cette hallucination auditive commençait à se dissiper ? Ou, si et je dis bien si,

il s'agissait d'une vraie personne qui me contactait par télépathie ou ce genre de truc, elle n'était pas dans les meilleures conditions.

Et alors que j'allais traverser la porte, quelqu'un m'agrippa au poignet, celui où pendait le bijou. C'était Riku. Il me fixait avec des yeux furieux et sa prise se faisait douloureuse.

« Heu, je peux t'aider ? lançai-je, pas tellement rassurée.

- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda-t-il, sur un ton sec.

- Pourquoi je... ? Mais, c'est quoi cette question ? Oh, attends, ne me dis pas que tu es militant pour une association qui recense les raisons qu'ont les jeunes pour poursuivre leurs études, parce que ça serait vraiment affligeant. Et puis, t'aurais une drôle de façon d'aborder les gens. »

Il fronça les sourcils, vraisemblablement agacé par ma remarque. Il me fit face et porta ma main entre nos deux torses, afin de mieux voir le pendentif.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

- Dans mon casier. Pourquoi ? Il est à toi ?

- Un ami le cherche depuis pas mal de temps, dit-il, un soupçon de douceur dans la voix.

- Et bien, que ton ami vienne le trouver, pour que je lui remette en main propre. Je n'aime pas confier aux autres des choses qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Et puis, j'ai dans l'intention de lui apprendre à ne pas fouiller dans les affaires d'autrui.

- Il faudrait déjà que certaines apprennent à ne pas voler.

- Magnifique ! Un mec, qui n'est arrivé que depuis quelques heures et dont la couleur de cheveux laissent à confusion sur sa raison me fait la leçon ! Tu vas me dire quoi ensuite ? Que j'ai tué quelqu'un ? m'exclamai-je.

- Non. Mais que quelqu'un en veut à ta vie, c'est probable. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Riku vit ma stupéfaction et sourit, fier de m'avoir désarçonnée. Je rétractai mon bras, l'argenté me laissa faire. Je baissai mon regard, pétrifié par le souvenir de mon poursuivant onirique.

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Rien d'autre, pus-je articuler, avant de m'éloigner à grands pas par la porte de sortie. »

Je descendais les marches, la main sur la rampe et Irva accroché à mon autre coude. Elle m'avait attendu au niveau du deuxième étage, pour me retrouver complètement angoissée. Pour une fois, elle ne m'avait pas posé de questions, mais elle m'avait quand même proposé de passer chez elle pour grignoter. J'avais accepté en hochant légèrement la tête.

D'en bas, nous vîmes Idrei et toute sa bande nous interpeller. Le reconnaissant, j'agitai gentiment la main vers lui, mon amie préférant de coller contre moi pour atteindre la rambarde et faire de grands gestes extravagants. Elle me bouscula et je heurtai assez violemment le bord de l'escalier.

Le pendentif vola. Sans réfléchir, je tendis la main pour le rattraper et y parvint, une main en l'air et l'autre sur le rebord de métal. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et Irva applaudit ce vigoureux exploit avec insistance. Lui souriant, je m'apprêtai à me reculer pour éviter de tomber.

Mais soudain, je sentis une main dans mon dos. Elle s'appuya contre moi, me forçant à m'avancer de plus en plus vers le vide. Je résistai, mais ma deuxième main glissa et je passai par-dessus bord.

Je tombai.

J'entendis Irva crier mon nom, ses doigts attraper un morceau de mes vêtements, qui s'arracha sous l'action de la gravité et de la main. Sentant l'air me frôler, je fermai les yeux, attendant l'impact. Mais, les hurlements, le bruit du vent, les battements affolés de mon coeur, tout cela s'arrêta d'un seul coup. J'attendis la douleur, elle ne vint pas. J'attendis la lumière, elle ne vint pas.

A la place, lorsque je rouvris les paupières, le noir m'entourait, et je sombrais lentement dans l'obscurité sans fond.

**' Je tombe... Je tombe... dans les ténèbres.'**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, la lumière se trouve au bout du chemin.**

**'Hein ? Qui me parle ?'**

**Moi ? Je suis Sora. Et toi ?**

**'Je m'appelle...'**

Je m'appelle...

Tsuka.

* * *

(1) Copyright !

(2) Dans mon monde parfait, les cours finissent à 15 heures. Point.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur** : Ayu Loans

**Disclaimer** : Tsuka m'appartient, ouais... Et pas Sora. Je crois que je vais pleurer.

**Note :** Valà le chapitre 2 ! En réalité, celui-ci et le chapitre 3 ont été fait pratiquement en même temps et avec un petit décalage avec le premier. Donc j'ai modifié chaque chapitre à chaque fois que j'écrivais quelque chose, passer de l'un à l'autre était particulièrement... Bref, j'ai tout fait en même temps, je poste celui-ci et je fais les chapitres 3 et 4, presque fini... Si je ne me relâche pas.

BONNE LECTURE !

\(°w°)/

**Illusive Gate**

_Chapitre 2 : Celui qui ne sait rien, ne peut rien tricoter._

.../...**  
**

* * *

Tsuka continuait de plonger dans le noir abyssal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie un flash lumineux, dans tout cet espace de ténèbres. Elle se dirigea droit dessus, puis atterrit sur une sorte de plateforme, ou en tout cas une surface solide. Observant autour d'elle, elle remarqua que des bulles s'échappaient de sa bouche, et que la lumière du soleil se reflétait sur la surface de l'eau, loin au-dessus de sa tête. Elle paniqua un instant, puis se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait parfaitement respirer dans cette énorme masse d'eau qui l'entourait.

Constatant aussi qu'elle pouvait se déplacer comme à la normale, elle s'avança. Alors, la plateforme sur laquelle elle se tenait s'éclaira sous ses pieds, tandis que des colombes prenaient leur envol dans le mouvement inaltérable du courant. La lumière étant trop vive pour ses yeux déjà trop habitués à l'obscurité, Tsuka couvrit son visage de ses bras. Quand elle les abaissa, elle s'aperçut que la plateforme s'était changée en vitrail représentant un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Sa tenue bleue marine ressortait sur le fond bleu clair et Tsuka ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant ses chaussures un peu trop grandes et sa coiffure particulière. Recroquevillé au centre, le garçon était entouré de différents visages, même celui d'une sorte de chien et d'un canard au bec bizarre, ainsi que d'une jeune fille.

Parmi ces figures étranges, elle en reconnut un : celui de Riku. Elle s'avança encore pour mieux le regarder, mais lorsqu'elle fut elle-même au centre du vitrail, la voix lui parla, à nouveau forte et affirmée :

_**/ Le choix doit être fait. /**_

Trois socles apparurent soudainement, mais ils étaient vides. Tsuka s'approcha de celui à sa droite et le toucha, rien ne se passa. Elle alla à celui de gauche, rien non plus. Fixant avec appréhension celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle, elle s'y dirigea avec prudence. Alors qu'elle n'en était qu'à quelques mètres, le socle émit d'abord un faible luminescence. Elle s'intensifia au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en rapprochait, à un tel point que lorsqu'elle fut juste devant, Tsuka était obligée de mettre une main devant ses yeux pour ne pas être éblouie. Elle tendit ensuite son bras et passa ses doigts dans le rayon lumineux. Lorsqu'elle retira sa main, elle tenait une sorte de d'épée à la poignée rouge.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

L'objet se mit à briller et en un instant se transforma en petite sphère spiralée.

_**/ Ce pouvoir t'a choisi. /**_

La boule se remit à briller, puis disparut, en un flash de lumière cette fois. Regardant ses mains vides, Tsuka releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit un tintement sur sa gauche. Juste à côté du socle ouest s'était formée une porte blanche. La jeune fille entreprit de l'ouvrir, puis vit une suite d'escaliers, montant vers une autre plateforme. Elle s'y rendit en courant, l'excitation l'envahissant tout d'un coup. Une fois en haut des escaliers, elle examina le vitrail en dessous d'elle. Celui-ci représentait un jeune garçon blond en ensemble beige et au bracelet en damier. Tout comme le brun, des visages l'entouraient, mais ceux-là étaient différents.  
Deux jeunes filles, l'une blonde et à la peau pâle, l'autre aux cheveux noir de jais. Et un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, encore une couleur assez particulière. Tsuka vit une autre porte devant elle et voulut la traverser. Mais lorsqu'elle fut au centre, la voix lui dit :

_**/ C'est dans l'obscurité que se cache ta peur. /**_

L'ombre de la jeune fille se mit à grandir, grandir, grandir, jusqu'à devenir un immense monstre noir à la poitrine percée. La voix annonça encore :

_**/ Et dans le miroir des ténèbres, son reflet l'accompagne. /**_

Une autre créature surgit derrière la jeune fille, la bouche béante. La chose la surplomba de sa blancheur fantomatique et Tsuka retomba en arrière, effrayée. Et comme s'ils n'attendaient que ce moment, les deux choses se déplacèrent, le noir se coula dans le sol, le blanc vola à travers les airs. Tous les deux filèrent en direction de la jeune fille. La porte fut avalée par l'obscurité ambiante. Alors, encore une fois, la voix déclara :

_**/ N'aie pas peur. La clé et son double te protégeront. /**_

D'un seul mouvement, les deux entités fondirent sur Tsuka, l'un surgissant du sol, l'autre plongeant droit vers elle. Elle fut prise entre les deux et se noya dans un liquide noir et blanc. Suffocant, Tsuka perdit connaissance, secouée par les vagues bicolores.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rouvrît les yeux, la première chose qu'elle aperçut fut un plafond en bois rongé. À la forte odeur qu'elle sentit, elle devina que le sel venant de l'océan près d'elle devait être la cause de cette détérioration. Elle se redressa et observa la petite pièce : on avait disposé quatre murs branlants, tous en bois, afin de créer un espace carré assez petit au final. La seule porte, en bois bien sûr, sortait presque de ses gonds et la seule protection qu'on lui offrait contre la pluie éventuelle, c'était un toit de paille soutenu par de fragiles poutres... En bois.

« Les tuiles, ils connaissent ? »

Elle entendit ensuite la poignée en bois tourner. Par un réflexe illogique, elle se rallongea et mît la fine couette, avec laquelle on l'avait recouverte, sur ses oreilles. Elle entendit des chuchotements étouffés, puis une personne entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'avança lentement vers le lit en bois **(1)**, et Tsuka fit semblant de dormir sans aucune raison apparente. Mais la feinte ne fonctionnait apparemment pas, car la personne retira d'un seul coup la couverture.

« Aaaah ! Mais vous êtes malade ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Pas assez pour ne pas me rendre compte que tu joues la comédie. »

Tsuka n'en crut pas ses propres yeux : devant elle se tenait Riku avec ses longs cheveux argentés, dans une tenue un peu singulière selon elle. Elle fut bouche bée, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne lui dise :

« Sais-tu où est-ce que tu te trouves en ce moment ?

Tsuka réfléchit un instant, puis répondit le plus simplement du monde :

- Pas du tout. Mais je sens que tu vas me faire le plaisir de me l'expliquer !

- Tu es sur l'Ile du Destin. » soupira-t-il.

- D'accord... Et c'est quoi ? demanda Tsuka, un peu naïvement.

- Une île.

- … Je sens qu'on va bien avancer tous les deux. Tu peux au moins me dire comment j'ai atterri ici ? Je me souviens juste avoir tenté d'attraper le...

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit le pendentif posé sur une table de chevet de fortune.

Elle vit également que ses affaires avaient été déposées sur une chaise, et qu'une simple chemise de nuit blanche la recouvrait. Elle rougit à l'idée que quelqu'un l'avait déshabillé pendant son sommeil. Puis, elle prit le pendentif entre ses doigts et l'observa un petit moment, avant d'être interrompue par Riku.

« On t'a retrouvé sur la plage, inconsciente. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant ton absence, mais tu es revenue dans ce monde. Etrange.

- J'en sais pas plus que toi pour l'instant. Non, j'en sais beaucoup moins que toi. »

La jeune fille le fixa avec reproche, ce à quoi Riku répondit :

« Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai poussée. Je m'apprêtai à sortir du bâtiment par les escaliers du côté opposé, quand j'ai entendu ton amie crier. Lorsque je suis arrivé, elle était effrayée. Mais lorsque nous vîmes que tu n'avais pas atteint le sol, je suis allé préparer mes affaires et suis parti aussi vite que possible. J'avais mis un traceur sur ta jupe et... Ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plaît. Bref, tu étais introuvable. Et revenu ici, personne n'a su m'expliquer cela. »

- On est où, exactement ? l'interrompit-elle.

- Dans un autre monde que le tien. Le mien, en l'occurrence. C'était seulement trois jours après que tu soit arrivée que je...

- C'est ce que tu voulais dire par autre monde ? Je suis morte, c'est ça ? Dans ce cas, je comprendrais ta couleur de cheveux. T'es un ange, hein ?

- ...

- Quoi ? C'est la déduction la plus évidente que je puisse faire ! Enfin, si t'es un ange, tu dois bien

être le plus antipathique d'entre eux.

- Tais-toi avant de dire une connerie de plus. Un autre monde, ça signifie que tu es passée par la porte entre les mondes.

- Une porte ? Ah oui, j'en ai même vu deux ! Mais la deuxième, j'ai pas pu la passer.

- Où est-ce que tu les as vu ?

- Heu, je sais pas trop où j'étais, mais c'était un peu bizarre comme endroit.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'y est passé ? »

Tsuka n'avait pas envie de tout raconter à Riku. De un, parce qu'elle le connaissait à peine et pas de la meilleure manière, de deux, parce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas envie de dire à quelqu'un qu'elle entendait des voix. Elle lui raconta alors juste l'épisode des créatures, la noire et la blanche.

« Tu es sûre que ce n'était pas un rêve ? ajouta Riku. »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Cette idée ne lui avait même pas effleurée l'esprit, et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cette hypothèse lui semblait très probable.

« C'est possible... Oui, c'était peut-être ça. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que je fais là. C'est quoi l'Ile du Destin ? questionna-t-elle. »

Riku, qui la fixait depuis le début de la conversation, avait subitement détourné les yeux vers le mur à sa droite. Puis, apparemment gêné, il lui répondit :

« Pour nous, c'est un peu comme est comme notre jardin secret. On s'y retrouvait tous les jours quand on était petits, et puis c'est devenu une habitude de revenir ici.

- Nous ? »

Riku garda le silence à cette question. Ne supportant pas le caractère du jeune homme, Tsuka fronça les sourcils.

- Ben réponds ! Ne me dis pas que tu parles de toi à la première personne du pluriel...

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours en train de dire des bêtises ? C'est à se demander si tu es vraiment celle qu'il a vu...

- Il ? »

À ce moment-là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Riku se leva et alla ouvrir à la personne. Une jeune fille aux cheveux acajou entra, un plateau rempli dans les mains. Tsuka reconnut alors une des figures du premier vitrail.

« Ah, mais tu es...

- Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi ? Faut dire qu'après deux jours passés au lit...

- Deux jours ?!

- Hu hu, effectivement. Tiens, je t'ai préparé quelque chose à manger. Au fait, je m'appelle Kairi. Et je suppose que tu connais déjà Riku ! dit-elle en posant le plateau sur la table de chevet, qui menaçait de s'écrouler sous le poids. »

« Tu peux manger dans le lit si tu veux, mais tu devras rapporter le plateau une fois que tu auras fini ! On est juste dans la cabane à côté ! »

Une fois cela dit, elle repartit presque en courant, suivie de près par Riku qui lança un dernier regard vers Tsuka avant de fermer la porte. Après avoir examiné son repas sous toutes les coutures, Tsuka goûta le ragoût et tressaillit. Jamais quelque chose d'aussi bon n'avait touché son palais !

Après avoir englouti sa nourriture en un rien de temps, la jeune fille se rhabilla et attacha le pendentif autour de son cou. Prenant le plateau, elle appuya sur la poignée avec le coude et sortit de la cabane. C'était le crépuscule. Sous ses yeux s'étendait une plage, qu'un immense océan orangé bordait. Derrière elle surgissaient de nombreux arbres ainsi que le reste de la structure construite, constituée de cabanes bien mieux bâties que celle dans laquelle elle dormait.

« À tous les coups, ils m'ont foutu dans la remise... »

Elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment relié à son cabanon, d'où de la lumière sortait. Devant la porte, elle entendit des voix.

« ...lorsque je l'ai trouvé, c'était une lycéenne tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

- Pourquoi est-elle apparue dans mes rêves, alors ?

- Peut-être que tu as juste l'esprit pervers !

- C'est pas drôle, Donald !

- Et elle, elle t'a vu ?

- Elle était trop effrayée pour me remarquer. Et j'avais beau l'appeler, elle n'arrêtait pas de courir.

Mais courir pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien, Dingo. Mais je l'ai aussi vu tomber...

- Elle avait essayé de rattraper ton pendentif.

- Même si le Roi m'en avait donné l'ordre, j'aurais du quand même venir avec toi, Riku. Riku ? »

Le silence s'installa, alors que Tsuka avait l'oreille contre le bois de la porte, le cœur battant et la respiration haletante. Elle s'appuya et glissa le long de la surface rugueuse, étouffant. Elle finit à genoux, tenant le plateau au-dessus de ses jambes.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Riku ? »

L'argenté se tut pendant un instant, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« On dirait que quelqu'un ne connaît pas les bonnes manières. »

Tsuka entendit des bruits de pas, même si ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle se redressa, toujours en tenant le plateau droit. Elle tremblait. Riku ouvrit la porte violemment, elle releva la tête vers lui, puis regarda dans l'encadrement de la porte. Kairi était là, aux côtés du canard et du chien qu'elle avait aussi aperçu, et aussi du jeune homme châtain. A sa vue, le plateau lui tomba des mains et elle s'évanouit subitement, rattrapée par l'argenté.

* * *

« Tu crois qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller ?

- Elle vient de tomber dans les pommes, laisse-lui un peu le temps de se remettre !

- Maieuh... »

Tsuka rouvrit doucement les paupières. Sa tête la lançait et elle se sentait encore un peu pâteuse. Kairi se tenait à côté d'elle et lui souriait.

« Bien dormi ? Ah, ça fait la deuxième fois que je te le demande aujourd'hui ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Heu, désolée, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris..., se confondit Tsuka.

- Tu dois être encore faible à cause de ton voyage ! Mais ça ne fait rien ! la rassura Kairi.

- Rien, mis à part que ça ne se fait pas d'écouter aux portes..., ronchonna Riku.

- ...Désolée. »

Riku soupira, tandis qu'une touffe de cheveux bruns se rapprocha soudainement de la convalescente. Kairi rit.

« Ha, ha, voyons Sora. C'est impoli de surprendre les gens comme ça ! »

Le dit Sora avait surgi de derrière son amie et avait sauté devant le visage de l'invitée. Intrigué, le jeune garçon la regardait, comme s'il était face à un tableau, dont il hésitait à toucher la toile. Les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent, jusqu'à ce que Tsuka demande au jeune homme :

« Tu es... Sora ?

- Oui... Et toi, tu es Tsuka, n'est ce pas ?

- Es-tu bien celui qui m'a parlé quand je suis tombée ?

- Es-tu bien celle que j'ai vu tomber ? »

Sur un signe de Kairi, tout le monde dans la pièce sortit sans faire de bruit, laissant les deux jeunes tout seuls. Tsuka passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et détacha le pendentif, puis le tendit à Sora.

« Tiens, je crois qu'il t'appartient. murmura la jeune fille. »

Le brun prit l'objet dans une de ses mains gantées et sourit.

« Oh, je croyais que je l'avais perdu. Alors, c'était bien toi qui l'avait..., dit-il en contemplant la lueur que le bijou argenté émettait.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans mes affaires. Il a quelque chose de spécial, ce collier ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je l'ai depuis mon enfance, mais je ne sais plus qui me l'a offert. »

Sora sembla réfléchir, puis remit le collier autour de son cou. Il déclara ensuite :

« En tout cas, merci de me l'avoir retrouvé. »

Il fit un sourire enfantin et naïf, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir follement Tsuka.

_* Mon dieu qu'il est mignon ! Comment peut-il avoir un visage comme ça... *__  
_

« Ça ne va pas ? questionna Sora, inquiet devant l'air gêné de la jeune fille.  
- Si si, ça va...

- Dis, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Tsuka fit des yeux surpris. Elle trouvait l'attitude de Sora étrange, différente. Et pourtant, cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils se connaissaient.

Seulement quelques minutes.

La jeune fille détourna plusieurs fois les yeux de Sora, mais finit par se plonger dans son regard en bafouillant :

« Euh, oui, vas-y...

- Bon, ça va peut-être te sembler bizarre, mais ça fait quelques jours que... je te vois dans mes rêves. Et à chaque fois, tu sembles fuir quelque chose. Tu es en danger ? »

Tsuka plongea dans les yeux bleus sincères de Sora, ce qui l'a fit repenser à ses rêves, où le même bleu brillait dans ses traces de pas.

« Je... ne le suis pas vraiment. En fait, moi aussi je fais des rêves étranges ces derniers temps. Des rêves, dans lesquels je suis effectivement poursuivie. Moi même je ne sais par qui ! Mais je sais que je n'arrive jamais à m'échapper... Et puis...

- Oui ? »

Tsuka s'arrêta, ne voulant pas en dire plus. Sora attendit un petit moment, puis voyant son malaise, il reprit sur autre chose.

« Au fait, à quoi ressemble ton monde ? Parce que, contrairement à Riku, je n'ai pas eu le droit d'y aller, soupira Sora.

- ...Justement, j'ai du mal à comprendre. Vous venez d'un autre monde ?

- Oui, et c'est celui dans lequel tu es actuellement ! Mais je suis allé dans beaucoup d'autres, tu sais ? Riku aussi. D'ailleurs, il est allé jusque dans ton monde à cause de mes rêves, sur le conseil du Roi.

- Qui ça ?

- Le Roi Mickey, souverain du Château Disney. C'est un très bon ami qui nous a souvent aidé ! Et c'est lui qui t'a trouvé et qui nous y a envoyé. Enfin, Riku, expliqua-t-il en finissant avec une mine boudeuse.

- Comment ça ?

- Et ben, j'ai fait ce rêve tellement de fois que le Roi et Maître Yen Sid en ont déduit qu'il devait être soit réel, soit... prémonitoire. Alors ils t'ont cherché et envoyé Riku afin de t'observer, savoir si tu représentais un danger. Mais moi, je savais que tu étais innocente ! déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Si tu veux ! ... J'aurais encore une question. Est-ce que tu m'as vu... après que je sois tombée ?

- Hum, je t'ai vu un bref instant. J'ai eu le temps de te parler, et après je me suis réveillé. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

- Je me suis retrouvée dans un drôle d'endroit, entouré par les ténèbres. Je... t'y ai vu. Pas comme ça, mais dans le sol.

- Attends, attends, attends !... C'était une sorte de rond ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Euh, oui...

- Avec une princesse dedans ? rajouta-t-il.

- Je viens de te dire que c'est toi que j'avais vu ! Et aussi un autre garçon, un aux cheveux blonds. s'écria Tsuka.

Sora baissa les yeux et garda le silence un instant. Ne comprenant pas ce mutisme soudain, Tsuka fixa le brun un peu plus en détail. Ses mèches brunes, bien qu'en bataille, semblaient aussi douces que du coton et aussi fins que des fils de soie. Elles encadraient un visage ovale, aux joues roses et rondes, et couvraient une partie de ses sourcils qui donnaient suite à un nez, dont le bout faisait penser Tsuka à un petit museau. Sa bouche rosâtre, située au-dessus d'un menton parfait et qui s'ouvrait sur des dents albâtres, pouvait offrir des sourires d'une extrême puérilité, joyeuse et confiante.

Le cou mince qui supportait cette tête singulière était rattaché à un poitrail bien dessiné, ni trop maigre, ni trop gros, ni trop musclé. Et enfin, ses yeux mis-clos renfermaient un profond éclat azur. Le reflet de la lumière dans ces fenêtres ouvrant vers un bleuté sans pareil créait de vives ondes, tels des rayons de soleil dans un ciel sans nuage **(2)**. Approchant une main hésitante, Tsuka toucha la joue de Sora, comme dans un geste de réconfort. Surpris, le brunet releva la tête vers la jeune fille, avec incompréhension. Un moment passa ainsi, les deux adolescents se regardant les yeux dans les yeux.

C'est alors qu'un grand bruit les fit sursauter tous les deux, les détachant l'un de l'autre. Ils entendirent Donald crier de rage, alors que d'autres hurlements de monstres bien plus terrifiants que notre canard incompréhensible résonnaient au dehors.

* * *

(1) Ça fera jamais que la cinquième fois...

(2) Eh, c'est y pas beau ça ?


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur** : Ayu Loans

**Disclaimer** : Dans tout ce fourbier, y a que la brunette qui m'appartient. Tout le beau monde est à Square Enix et Disney, moi je me ramasse l'ado. Comme quoi y a vraiment pas de justice.

******Note :** Oui bon, j'avais prévu de le poster bien plus tôt ce chapitre. Mais bon, j'ai fini le chapitre 4 et j'ai relu le chapitre 3... C'était d'la daube. Alors, j'ai réécris ! Même le titre ! Et maintenant, je trouve que... ça passe. Allez, on est parti pour la suite !

BONNE LECTURE !

\(°w°)/

**Illusive Gate**

_Chapitre 3 : Plus tu te rapproches de la lumière, plus ton ombre grandit... Merci, Captain Obvious !_

_.../...  
_

* * *

Dans la petite maison, les bruits des créatures résonnaient avec une sonorité étonnamment élevée. Dans le petit salon, les murs tremblaient sous les ondes de choc qui émanaient du sol, frappés par les pas nombreux d'une horde harassée. Sur le petit canapé, Sora et Tsuka observaient d'un œil inquiet la porte qui menaçait de céder à tout moment. Mais à la place d'être projetée sous la puissance de la main d'un monstre affreux, celle-ci vit sa poignée s'abaisser lentement. La jeune fille déglutit, anxieuse, tandis que ses doigts se resserraient sur sa jupe plissée. Elle lança un regard au brun, qui fixait l'entrée avec méfiance, mais sans peur. Tsuka était étonnée, elle qui le prenait pour un petit garçon qui ne réfléchissait guère plus que le bout de son nez, ou que ses pieds. Faute d'y penser, elle y jeta un coup d'œil. Elle fit des yeux ronds devant la taille des chaussures, mais tenta de se rassurer que les orteils ne devaient pas atteindre la moitié. Elle ne s'en détacha pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement du brunet ne l'alarme. Les gonds de la porte grincèrent doucement, jusqu'à laisser passer un tout petit trait de lumière, vite obscurci d'un ombre mouvante. Totalement immobiles, ils lâchèrent tous deux un énorme soupir de soulagement lorsqu'une mèche argentée dépassa de la fine ouverture. Une fois assuré, Riku entra précipitamment dans la maison, suant, refermant rapidement la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'enfin ses yeux cyans se fixèrent sur ses compagnons, il lança, essoufflé :

« Sora ! Les Sans-Cœurs sont sur l'Île, viens nous aider !

- Pourquoi tu t'affoles autant pour des gens insensibles ? intervint Tsuka avec un air qu'elle voulait indifférent. Ignore-les, tout simplement.

- Crétine ! cria l'argenté, agacé par la remarque inutile proférée.

- Où est Kairi ? demanda Sora.

- Elle est en train d'emmener les autres sur l'île principale, et Donald et Dingo ont déjà commencé à se battre. Dépêche-toi de la mettre à l'abri et viens nous rejoindre ! »

À ces mots, Riku retourna vivement à l'extérieur et sauta du pas de la porte sur le sable en contrebas, manquant de glisser sur le sol instable, afin de ne pas se faire happer par une ombre ténue. Sora, quant à lui, prit la main de Tsuka afin de l'emmener dans un endroit où l'adolescente serait en sécurité. L'emportant à l'extérieur, il courut en direction des quais. Tirée par le jeune garçon, Tsuka hoqueta de surprise face à ce qu'elle vit, une fois dehors. Des créatures noires montaient le long des murs, des toits, des falaises. Elles envahissaient la plage, remontaient les arbres, filaient comme de rapides serpents sur le sol, inconstants. De leurs yeux jaunes et de leurs pattes griffues, ils se projetaient sur toutes les surfaces, couvrant l'Île d'un voile sombre, agité par un vent de bestialité. Les deux jeunes s'arrêtèrent un instant, horrifiés par cette vue. Puis, Sora repartit dans l'autre sens en courant, entraînant Tsuka dans une caverne, située à côté de la cascade. Entrant lentement dans le lieu obscur, la fille se heurta au jeune homme qui s'était arrêté et qui fixait une sorte de porte. Se retournant vers elle, Sora lui dit en souriant :

« Aucun Sans-Cœur dans les environs, je pense qu'ici, tu es à l'abri !

- ...C'est quoi ces monstres ? murmura-t-elle avec un frisson. »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Sora se redressa tout d'un coup, tendant l'oreille. Un autre bruit résonna, comme si quelque chose s'écroulait au dehors. Sans perdre un instant, le brun se retourna, puis se précipita à l'extérieur.

« Reste ici et ne bouge pas ! Si tu as un problème, crie ! lui lança-t-il.

- Attends ! Tu ne m'as pas..., commença-t-elle, tendant le bras vers la silhouette qui disparut bien vite par le mince passage. »

Observant les murs sombres de cette caverne, Tsuka frissonna à cause de l'humidité ambiante et de l'angoisse qu'une de ces créatures ne vienne l'attaquer. Elle se frotta les bras, espérant que la chaleur puisse chasser à la fois le froid et la peur. Elle fixa l'entrée, pensa qu'elle était trop petite pour laisser une bête trop colossale pour y entrer. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'il fallait redouter et les grosses et les petites. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle en était sûre. Toutefois, d'où tenait-elle cette certitude ? D'où affirmait-elle qu'il ne fallait jamais approcher ces créatures, mais jamais trop s'en éloigner non plus ? _'Ils sont nécessaires' _s'assurait-elle, mais nécessaires à quoi ? Ça l'agaçait, donc elle se détourna de l'entrée, les mains crispées sur ses bras, remontant progressivement sur ses épaules. Mais ses doigts se desserrèrent lorsque son regard atteint l'autre côté de la caverne. Elle y vit la grande porte brune, sans poignée et sans serrure, couvrant une bonne partie du mur du fond.

Comme hypnotisée, la jeune fille s'en rapprocha et frôla de ses doigts tremblants la surface lisse. Dès ce contact, Tsuka sentit quelque chose passer de ses ongles à son crâne. Ses pensées s'emmêlèrent, se croisèrent, se brisèrent. Elle avait la tête vide et pleine à la fois, elle réfléchissait et restait mentalement silencieuse. Des images surgirent, envahirent son esprit.

_**/ Libère-les... /**_

Elle en connaissait certaines, en ignorait d'autres. Elle les regardait comme on regarde un film, captivée, coincée entre la réalité et ses visions.

_**/ Laisse-les te réveiller... /**_

Une image revenait sans cesse, entrecoupant les autres. Elle devant le blanc total, elle seule, elle pleurant.

_**/ Ou tout se répétera. /**_

Ce choc fut tellement intense, qu'il la fit chanceler et tomber au sol. Reprenant le contrôle de ses pensées, Tsuka détourna son regard de la porte, car elle ne supportait plus cet étrange sentiment de mélange indescriptible et inconfortable.

Sur le mur d'à côté, les racines d'un arbre géant se répandaient, prenant des courbes bien spécifiques à celles de la liberté naturelle. La roche était décorée de nombreuses gravures, la plupart étant des dessins très brouillons et étranges. Un canard, des monstres, des garçons avec des épées... (1) Mais près de la porte, c'était les dessins de deux visages d'enfants qui recouvraient la roche. Tsuka s'en approcha et les toucha de la main, sentant tous les sentiments puérils qui s'en dégageaient. Elle rit doucement, reconnaissant la coiffure peu commune de Sora, ce qui l'a fit alors repenser au jeune garçon. Au sentiment de nostalgie qui se dégageait de lui, à la sensation mitigé de bonheur et de mélancolie qu'elle avait eue lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient croisés pour la première fois.

C'est alors que le dessin sur la roche se mit à luire d'un seul coup. Une autre lumière plus vive éclata, derrière elle, sur la porte. Une grande serrure y était apparue et, surprise, la jeune fille se recula jusqu'à se coller contre le mur, couvrant ainsi la gravure brillante. Plus la lueur s'intensifiait, plus les murs autour d'elle étaient sombres, cette noirceur devint épaisse et coula lentement le long de la paroi rocheuse, comme de l'encre plus très fluide. Tsuka s'en aperçut, lorsqu'une coulée vint se déposer sur son épaule, ce qui la fit se précipiter au centre de la caverne. Celle-ci se remplissait peu à peu de cette glu ébène.

« Qu'est ce que...? » s'écria la jeune fille.

La marée noire atteint rapidement le haut de ses chevilles. Elle tenta de s'en extraire et marcha avec difficulté vers la porte luminescente. Naviguant dans ce goudron visqueux, elle cria à l'aide, mais l'entrée était condamnée par cette matière gluante, ne laissant ainsi aucun son s'en échapper. Tsuka arriva enfin à la porte, alors qu'elle était engluée jusqu'à la taille. La jeune fille la regarda avec angoisse et posa sa main sur la serrure lumineuse. Mais rien, rien n'arriva pour la sauver. Ni monstre, ni canard, ni chien, ni gentille hôte, ni gars antipathique à la couleur de cheveux douteuse et ni garçon à rêves. La jeune fille espéra même que son agresseur onirique vienne pour elle, pour la sortir de ce lac de slime ou pour l'y noyer.

Non. Tsuka resta là, à attendre une aide inespérée, tandis que le niveau de viscosité montait, inexorablement, recouvrant les gravures luisantes. Tout particulièrement celle du petit garçon et de la petite fille, qui s'échangeaient des étoiles.

* * *

D'un autre côté, Sora avait rejoint Dingo et Donald, qui exterminait les Sans-cœurs, les uns après les autres. Sur le moment, ce n'était que des Ombres, mais Kairi s'était quand même chargée de mettre Selphie et les autres à l'abri sur l'Ile principale, vu leur nombre. Sora était prêt à attaquer, lorsque tous les ennemis disparurent d'un seul coup, laissant leurs adversaires bouche bée et Île vide. Riku revint vers eux, apparemment contrarié que les Sans-cœurs aient abandonné aussi vite. Sora, lui, était complètement vexé.

« J'ai même pas eu le temps d'en achever un seul ! râla le garçon en faisant la moue.

- Sois déjà content qu'il ait pas eu de blessés, Sora ! le réprima Donald, le frappant de son bâton de sorcier. Le brun avait eu beau gémir de douleur, le canard n'en avait que cure et croisa les bras d'un air supérieur.

- Tout le monde est là ? questionna Dingo, prenant en pitié le garçon couinant.

- ... Miss Idiotie est absente, constata Riku avec un air blasé.

- Qui c'est ? questionna le jeune brun, qui se frottait le crâne de douleur.

- C'est Tsuka, Sora, dit Dingo avec simplicité.

- Ah ! Hum, elle doit être encore dans la grotte secrète.., se rappela Sora.

- Dans la grotte ? Tu l'y a emmené ? demanda l'argenté en ouvrant grand les yeux de surprise.

Sora hocha la tête pour acquiescer, et Riku se mit alors la main sur le visage en signe de résignation. Son ami prit un air interrogateur et froissé, sentant bien que l'argenté lui faisait indirectement un reproche. Il mit alors les mains sur les hanches et fixa Riku d'un air grognon.

« Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? interrogea le porteur de la Keyblade.

- Dans la grotte ? À côté de la serrure ? La chose la plus recherchée par les Sans-cœurs ? Sans-

cœurs qui étaient là il n'y a même pas cinq minutes ? répondit son ami contrit.

Le brun fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il ne voyait pas du tout où son ami voulait en venir. Il mit alors sa main sur son menton et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. 30 secondes. Une minute. Au bout d'un long moment où tout le monde le regardait avec consternation, Sora se rendit enfin compte de sa bêtise et ouvrit grand la bouche en poussant un cri d'exclamation.

« Mince ! hurla Sora avant de foncer vers la caverne, dérapant une fois arrivé sur le sable.

- Mais j'y crois pas..., soupira Riku en se frottant le haut du crâne. Quand va-t-il faire preuve d'un peu de bon sens, celui-là ?

- Quand les poules auront des dents, répliqua le canard.

- ... Ça se voit que tu sais utiliser l'ironie, toi...

- Couac !

- Dépêchez-vous, il faut le suivre ! leur lança Dingo. »

Ils y coururent donc, Sora en tête. Quand ils y furent, une barrière des ténèbres bloquait l'entrée. Sora fixa Riku avec un air suspicieux, auquel l'argenté répondit par un énième soupir. Sora invoqua son arme et se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces la matière noire, qui bloquait l'accès à la caverne. Les uns après les autres, ils commencèrent tous à marteler la barrière ténébreuse. Mais ils avaient beau essayer, pas une seule cellule du miroir ne s'éparpilla. Chacun finit par laisser tomber et par regarder impuissant le mur violet, mais seul Sora continuait de s'acharner. Lui qui avait pris la responsabilité de la protéger, il aurait été mortifié d'avoir son corps inerte et évidé sur la conscience. Toutefois, le jeune porteur de la clé sentait que d'autres sentiments que celui du devoir alimentaient ses actes. Ceux de l'importance, de la liaison et de la mélancolie. Oui, il se savait connectée à cette inconnue, cette échouée d'un autre monde.

Cependant, lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à asséner un énième coup, il s'arrêta net, lâchant sa keyblade. Ses camarades épuisés le regardèrent surpris, alors que les yeux du brun se figeait de surprise. Il avait senti quelque chose le traverser, en plein coeur, et y rester comme un poison qui se répandait lentement dans ses veines, presque aux rythmes de ses battements.

* * *

De son côté, Tsuka n'avait déjà plus pied. Elle flottait désespérément à la surface de cette boue, le corps entièrement souillé et noirci. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour que sa bouche, collée contre la paroi pour attraper les dernières bulles d'air, se retrouve remplie de gelée noirâtre. Mais avant que cette affreuse substance ne lui remplisse les poumons, un malaise vint la transir. Elle se retourna dans la masse gluante, subitement devenue plus liquide, et vit une lumière éclater soudainement et se concentrer en un seul point. Elle nagea vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'un sol invisible se forme et qu'elle se mette à courir, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Sa tête se vidait de toute réflexion, elle fonçait, tout simplement.

Sora s'affaissait.  
Tsuka courrait.  
Sora tombait.  
Tsuka accélérait.  
Sora s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres.  
Tsuka se jetait dans la lumière.

Et une main l'attrapa.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était de nouveau sur la plateforme du jeune homme blond. Celui entouré d'un roux et d'une fille aux cheveux noirs. Elle leva la tête, les ténèbres l'entouraient. Elle la tourna à sa droite, elle ne vit rien d'autre. Elle la baissa sur sa gauche, elle vit Sora.  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit la lumière. Du blanc, du blanc partout et légèrement aveuglant. Il secoua la tête, se redressa, leva les yeux et ne vit que cette blancheur infinie. Pas un son, pas un bruit, pas âme qui vive ici. Il leva la tête vers sa droite, il vit Tsuka.

Les deux jeunes personnes s'observèrent un moment, puis Sora se releva sur ses genoux et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

« Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? » lui demanda-t-il, inquiet de voir sa-pas-encore-amie-mais-presque-connaissant-Sora, couverte de boue noire.

- Je n'ai rien, rassure-toi. Mais t'es gonflé de me demander ça après m'avoir laissée toute seule ! En plus, tu ne m'avais pas prévenue pour la marée, j'ai failli y passer ! se renfrogna Tsuka.

- Mais, y en a pas... Et puis, c'était pour te protéger, rechigna le brun.

- Rien à battre, je me suis presque noyée ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Tsuka savait que ce n'était ni la mer, ni le brun qui était en cause dans l'histoire. Mais tant qu'il ne se faisait pas de souci... Pourquoi voulait-elle à ce point préserver ce garçon ? Ne pouvait-elle pas juste être indifférente puisqu'elle ne le connaissait presque pas ? La jeune fille serra le poing, agacée. Néanmoins, au moment où Sora fit la moue, honteux, Tsuka se trouva un peu trop hargneuse. Elle soupira et dit finalement :

« Bon, le principal, c'est que tu sois là. »

Le brun rit à cette remarque et se remit debout, tout en invitant de sa main sa camarade. À ça, Tsuka leva un sourcil et fit un sourire moqueur, tout en ajoutant :

« Parce que si tu es là, on peut être sûr de trouver les meilleures cachettes !

- Maieuh ! »

Cette exclamation, qui venait droit du coeur, provoqua un rire incontrôlé chez les deux jeunes gens. Une joie simple qui effaçait tous les mauvais sentiments, les sensations et les douleurs qu'ils venaient d'éprouver. Tsuka avait attrapé la main de Sora, et sous leurs pieds, leurs ombres se mélèrent.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent de rire, Tsuka demanda :

« Dis-moi, tu sais où on est là ?

- Pas du tout, je ne suis jamais venu ici..., murmura-t-il.

- Tout cette obscurité, ces escaliers... Et ce vitrail, je me demande ce que ça signifie. Tu connais ce

garçon ? questionna la fille.

- Quoi ? Quel garçon ? s'étonna Sora, en jetant des regards un peu partout dans ce blanc infini.

- Celui-là, répondit-elle en pointant le sol. »

Sora garda le silence et avança en observant tout autour de lui. Toujours la main dans celle de Tsuka, il lui dit :

« Je ne vois pas. Tout ce qu'il y a ici, c'est du blanc, comme dans... dans... »

Sora se frotta le crâne, cherchant dans ses souvenirs. Mais sa tête restait vide, et aucune image ne vint pour illustrer ses dires. Tsuka s'approcha de lui, les yeux écarquillés. Voyant son air inquiet, il lui sourit.

« Ah, j'ai du oublier. Ce que je peux être tête ne l'air parfois ! s'exclama le brun, un rire léger finissant sa phrase. »

Cela ne convainquit pas Tsuka, qui fronça les sourcils et retroussa le nez. Elle n'aimait guère être menée en bateau, surtout lorsque cela ne la faisait encore plus plonger dans l'incompréhension. Et c'est ce que faisait Sora. Sourire afin de dissimuler un malaise apparent.

Simplement sourire.

« Admettons. Mais si tu ne vois pas ce que je vois et que c'en est de même pour moi, comment se fait-il que tu apparaisses devant moi ? rajouta-t-elle. »

La main sur le menton et les yeux rivés au sol, Sora réfléchit. Tsuka fit de même, le regard en direction du visage du garçon fiché dans le vitrail. Elle observait ses cheveux soleils, son profil enfantin, les sourcils froncés et les yeux clos. La brune se demanda quelle couleur pouvaient porter ses iris, cachés derrière ces paupières cernées de rayons d'Hélios. Les trois figures qui accompagnait cet ange blond avaient, quant à elles, des caractéristiques tout aussi singulières. L'homme avait des mèches d'un rouge flamboyant et des yeux félidés et perçants, de couleur émeraude. Une des filles resplendissait par sa blancheur et l'autre fille qui se trouvait juste à côté arborait des courts cheveux ébènes et des yeux bleus. Bleu... En apercevant cette fille, Tsuka trouva la couleur des yeux du blond. Bleu, comme l'océan.

« Peut-être que nos cœurs sont déjà connectés. Comme si... on se connaissait déjà, éluda Sora, d'un air pensif. (2)

- Connectés ? répéta la jeune fille avec une voix plate et vide.

- Oui. Lorsque deux coeurs sont connectés, il arrive que deux personnes, si elles se sont un jour perdues de vue, puissent un jour se retrouver. Et peu importe la distance ou la durée, si elles le désirent, elles seront forcément réunies !

- Et tu crois... que c'est notre cas ? posa Tsuka, abasourdie.

- Euh, j'en sais rien...

- Pourquoi ?! s'écria Tsuka, légèrement agressive.

- Et bien, on vient à peine de se rencontrer. Et puis, la seule fois où ça m'est arrivé, c'est quand Kairi... »

Sora se tut à nouveau. Mais non car les souvenirs lui faisaient défaut, mais parce qu'il était tenu au silence par Riku. Ce dernier lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire de son histoire à Tsuka. Cependant, le brun avait déjà trouvé bizarre qu'il puisse parler des autres mondes avec la jeune fille, et pourtant ne rien pouvoir expliquer à propos de la Keyblade et de Kingdom Hearts. Devant le mutisme du jeune homme, Tsuka se vexa. En plus de lui raconter des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il ne lui expliquait même pas la totalité. Fâchée à cause de ça et d'une rage soudaine qui la prenait, la jeune fille tira le bras de Sora et lui tint l'épaule opposée, le forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais ne me fais pas languir d'une chose que tu ne veux pas me donner ! Sora, je voudrais- »

Elle s'arrêta, ayant croisé le regard du brun. Ce dernier, qui fronçait les sourcils puisque soucieux, prit un air de surprise, qui s'afficha aussi sur le visage de Tsuka. Les adolescents stoppèrent leurs mouvements en même temps, et chacun glissa son regard dans celui de l'autre.

Tsuka y voyait le bleu profond de l'océan et du ciel confondus, pur et pourtant imposant dans son infinité. Les ondulations du sol qui allaient et revenaient chargeaient une telle puissance que le plafond du monde faisait de même, secoué par un courage aussi résistant qu'indétournable.  
Elle pouvait s'y voir nager, flotter dans cette immensité azur en mouvement constant. Elle se voyait plonger entre les nombreux nuages. Il y en avait autant qu'il y avait de personnes dans le monde, et Tsuka s'imaginait à tous les passer, un par un, pour atteindre un doux soleil, dont une partie des rayons seulement ressortait de l'iris bleuté. (3)

Sora y observait les mouvements linéaires de l'herbe verte des prairies secoués par le vent constant. Des étendues de verdures dont on en sentirait presque l'odeur. Au centre de ce cercle d'émeraudes scintillantes, le garçon pouvait apercevoir une trace brunâtre et linéaire, comme si une coupure transperçait la pupille noire. Un long sentier sur lequel on avait enlevé toutes les pierres pour éviter à ceux qui s'aventureraient dans la Croisée des Chemins ne puissent trébucher sur la voie choisie.

Une chose surprit Sora. Une chose effraya Tsuka.

Ce fut la légère trace bleue qui se déplaçait le long du sentier, tremblante et hagarde, entourée par la masse sombre du disque sombre. Ce petit lampion bleu semblait perdu, mais pas sans but, cherchant sans doute ses camarades lueurs, égarées dans un noir encore plus profond. Ce fut le chemin qu'il reconnut, car il se souvenait l'avoir longé avec Dingo et Donald, Pluto les lançant sur une piste nouvelle. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait toujours pas où cette voie l'avait mené.

Ce furent les nuages annonciateurs d'orage qui chassaient les fins cotons blancs, qui rendait ce ciel bienveillant aussi inquiétant, ainsi que les douze supernovas lointaines qui tentaient d'attirer l'étoile gentillette vers l'infinie abysse. Ce fut la Lune transparente, auréolée de bleutée ébène, mélangeant ses larmes blanches dans l'étendue azurée. Ce fut la lueur d'un deuxième Soleil, sur le point de disparaître à l'horizon, sa passion orange restant sa seule trace d'existence.

Et puis, tout s'arrêta. Plus aucune vision, plus aucune sensation, rien que le vide de la rupture. Celle de leurs regards. Sora avait détourné ses yeux.

« Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? chuchota Tsuka, hébétée. »

Sora ne répondit pas, lui aussi choqué. Trop choqué pour lui donner réponse, en souriant comme d'habitude.

« Trouvons un moyen de sortir d'ici, dit-il le dos tourné, les autres doivent s'inquiéter... »

Trop choqué aussi pour remarquer que, lorsqu'il se mît à avancer, ses doigts glissèrent de ceux de la jeune fille. Les deux mondes auparavant mélangés brisèrent brusquement leurs liens. Le sol et le plafond se fracturèrent et une énorme faille se creusa entre les deux jeunes gens.

Ils tentèrent de se rattraper, l'un voulant ramener l'autre de son côté, mais leurs mains étaient déjà trop éloignées pour s'atteindre au dessus du fossé. Bientôt, chacun perdit l'autre de vue, tantôt emporté par la lumière, tantôt absorbée par les ténèbres.

_**/ Ce n'est pas le moment. Tu n'as pas encore trouvé l'ombre. /**_

* * *

(1) Allez donc vérifier : albums/y125/naxin/stanga%

(2)C'était prévisible, n'est-ce pas ? Mais au moins, Sora apprend ses leçons.

(3) Pour ainsi dire, c'est que le reste ne sort pas, mais qu'il est quand même en Sora. Faut comprendre, hein ?


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur** : Ayu Loans

**Disclaimer** : Tsuka est à moi ! Et pas Sora ! Nan, c'est la fille qui est à moi et pas le mec et personne d'autre d'ailleurs ! Même pas tous les vioques qui apparaissent !

**Note :** Je crois que c'est le chapitre qui m'a posé le moins de difficultés à écrire. Si je m'étais écoutée, j'aurais continué le truc, maintenant que LUI se ramène. Vous voulez savoir ? Lisez-donc !

BONNE LECTURE !

\(°w°)/

**Illusive Gate**

_Chapitre 4 : Il y a tant de choses à apprendre, et toi, tu n'en as rien à faire !_

.../...**  
**

* * *

Tsuka regarda la porte blanche, réapparue après sa séparation avec Sora. Immaculée, la grande sortie - ou entrée, selon certains - semblait narguer l'adolescente de sa blancheur, aux yeux de cette dernière en tout cas. Celle-ci trépignait, grinçait des dents, lâchait même parfois quelques jurons. Elle était dans une colère noire, autant que les tâches sur ses vêtements. Foutus, ses vêtements. Sa jupe était brune et déplissée, son débardeur avait une bretelle en moins (Irva a une forte poigne) et avait perdu sa fraîcheur d'antan - Croisez un monstre des marais et un bout de papier mâché, vous obtiendrez le même résultat- . D'ailleurs, Tsuka affichait une grimace digne d'une goule. Contrariée de n'avoir rien pu faire, énervée par la discussion précédente, affolée - effrayée - par la manière par laquelle celle-ci avait coupé court, oui, une vraie humeur de chien. Mais comme, à part le sol, il n'y avait rien à frapper, elle se rongeait les ongles. Jusqu'ici, jamais elle n'en avait eu besoin. Non, jamais une telle rage n'avait fait bouillonner ses veines, même quand elle avait eu de bonnes - mauvaises -occasions. Là, elle se lâchait, sans raison, comme si toute la colère amassée depuis ses seize années d'existences se libérait, ici et maintenant, loin de chez elle.

Une pointe de tristesse survint à la pensée de sa maison, mais Tsuka préféra se calmer, plutôt que de verser des larmes sur les visages de verre. Ses ongles avaient bien morflés. Fixant toujours la porte, Tsuka soupira. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres sorties - entrées - dans ce noir abyssal. Alors elle appuya sur la poignée et, au lieu d'escaliers, la grande baie de l'île s'étendait devant elle. La jeune fille quitta les vitraux, passant un dernier coup d'œil sur le garçon endormi. Elle avait remarqué, que le bleu qu'avait la fille aux cheveux noirs et que Tsuka imaginait pour le blond était très semblable à celui de Sora. Non, c'était l'irrémédiable - impensable -même.  
Elle se dirigea vers la plage, observant les palmiers dansant sur la mélodie éolienne. Les petites étoiles, qui en pendaient, émettaient des bruits cristallins en s'entrechoquant. Une d'entre elles même tomba à ses pieds sales de sable, sonnant une dernière fois. Elle le ramassa, constatant que la chose était molle. Un fruit, qui ne faisait plus aucun bruit une fois détaché de son arbre mère. Le fourrant dans sa poche, elle passa sur les pontons et aperçut, non loin, une silhouette vêtue d'une cape pourpre, qui se tenait droit sur le sable, tourné vers la mer.

« Qui êtes-vous ? commença Tsuka, se plantant derrière l'homme de grande taille. »

Celui-ci se retourna, pas surpris pour un sou, ce qui permit à l'arrivante de le détailler. Son visage indiquait une grande fatigue, mais ses yeux cernés affichaient une grande sérénité - fatigue - et un profond contrôle de soi. La sagesse émanait du vieil homme, ainsi que le dépit. Des cheveux blonds délaves tombaient sur ses épaules, où traînaient les restes d'un bandeau rouge et déchiré.

« Jeune fille, il est de coutume de se présenter avant d'aborder un étranger. répondit d'une voix mesurée l'homme. »

Il eut, par cette réplique, l'occasion de voir la jeune fille bouche bée d'étonnement, tant elle trouvait étrange sa façon de la "rembarrer". Elle se maitrisa néanmoins, non sans une pointe d'agacement.

« Je ne suis pas d'ici. Je ne connais pas vos habitudes. Alors, excusez-moi de ne pas appliquer vos coutumes à la lettre !

- Mais je crois que la courtoisie existe aussi dans bien d'autres mondes.

- Oui, mais chez nous, on... »

La surprise vint modifier son visage colérique et ses sourcils se soulevèrent. Comment savait-il-?

« Quel est ton nom, jeune fille ? »

Tsuka était - aurait pu être - à nouveau vexée. Il avait tourné la discussion afin qu'il en soit maître et qu'elle soit à son avantage. Bornée, elle ne répondit rien et l'homme soupira.

« Soit, tu ne sembles pas disposée aux bonnes manières. Je m'appelle Ansem. Qu'es-tu venue faire ici, jeune fille ? »

La concernée se tourna vers la mer, toujours en faisant la moue. Toutefois, la vue de cette étendue cristalline finit par l'apaiser définitivement. Tsuka relâcha ses épaules en soupirant, maussade. C'était le crépuscule, comme lors de son arrivée - retour -. Peut-être savait-elle que cette vision datait d'un passé bien antérieur à la veille. Une vision tellement nostalgique, d'ailleurs, qui faisait presque peur à la jeune fille. Mais c'était tellement apaisant...

« Je... Je veux juste sortir d'ici. Retourner chez moi, souffla-t-elle, finalement pas rassurée par ses humeurs changeantes. »

Elle voulait retrouver cette tranquillité, cette absence de passions ardentes ou submergeantes qui venaient la secouer au moindre prétexte. Pourtant, une petite voix lui soufflait que cette vie, dénuée de moments intenses, serait bien ennuyeuse par rapport à ce qui allait suivre - ce qui allait se présenter - Mais, fixant la mer, Tsuka n'accordait guère d'importance à cette pensée. L'homme l'interrompit dans sa contemplation, en lui demandant :

« Et tu laisserais Sora se débrouiller tout seul ? »

Étrangement calme, l'adolescente ne s'étonna pas du fait qu'Ansem connaisse le brun. En fait, elle se demandait si, encore une fois, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Ils avaient été tellement saugrenus - désordonnés - ces derniers temps qu'elle commençait à croire que ses songes ne s'étaient jamais terminés. Et que Sora, Kairi, Riku, Ansem et les autres ne faisaient partie d'une illusion qui durait, il semblait, une éternité.

« Pourquoi donc m'inquièterais-je pour lui ? Il a ses propres amis que je sache et puis, il ne peut pas risquer grand chose. Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour rentrer chez lui, soupira l'adolescente.

- Tu parles comme si tu le connaissais depuis toujours. Voilà une bien étrange mentalité pour une inconnue, dit-il en riant légèrement.

- On trouve toujours que les étrangers ont une drôle de façon de penser, répliqua-t-elle.

- Exact, concéda-t-il en riant à nouveau. Mais ils ont aussi tendance à être arrogants, en croyant qu'ils savent tout sur tout. Ou parce qu'ils veulent dissimuler leur effroi. Aurais-tu peur de moi, jeune fille ? »

Tsuka pensa que l'orgueilleux ici, c'était plutôt ce vieil hurluberlu. Plus elle fixait les vagues, plus elle trouvait ce rêve de plus en plus bizarre. Inventer tout un autre monde aussi précisément, juste pour manifester ses désirs secrets, c'était tout de même un peu gros. Ça voulait dire qu'elle aimait la mer ? Qu'elle préférait les petits bruns aux grands blonds musclés stéréotypés ?

« Quelle révélation, franchement...

- Que dis-tu ? questionna l'homme en cape.

- Oh, rien, lança Tsuka en détournant son regard. Et vous, que faîtes-vous là ? J'ai l'impression que vous non plus, vous n'êtes pas d'ici. »

L'homme observa les flots. Un air renfrogné passa sur son visage, le marquant de légères rides.

« Je... me suis égaré. À dire vrai, certains de mes souvenirs m'échappent, mais il y en a d'autres... Je crois qu'ils sont marqués au fer rouge dans mon esprit... Et dans mon cœur. »

Un moment de silence suivit, bercé par le son des vagues et des arbres aux clochettes agités par le vent marin. Ansem n'ajouta rien de plus - rien de moins -. Mais il se retourna vers l'île et se dirigea vers son intérieur. Tsuka le suivit religieusement, sentant que le sage saurait la diriger vers plus ou moins un réveil. Ou vers une autre partie du rêve, Tsuka en doutait. Ils marchèrent ensemble en direction de la grande cascade, arrêtée dans son flot inaltérable. Un oiseau était stoppé dans son envol et le vent maîtrisé, de telle sorte que les branches et les fruits qu'il secouait restaient sous son influence.  
Dans cet espace figé, seuls Ansem et Tsuka continuaient leurs mouvements. La brune ne s'arrêta qu'un seul instant - si, évidemment, le temps avait encore son mot à dire- Elle s'était immobilisée, lorsqu'elle vit le vieil homme pénétrer dans le tunnel menant à la caverne secrète. Elle entra cependant, car elle craignait que le sage ne disparaisse dans une bribe onirique, la laissant seule sur l'île.

L'homme perdura sa marche jusqu'à la porte. À quelques mètres derrière lui, Tsuka réexaminait les gravures blanches. Celles-ci luisaient par intermittence, s'accordaient avec les battements du cœur - de son cœur -. Mais n'était-ce pas évident qu'un univers entier devait se soumettre aux fluctuations de sa créatrice ? N'était-ce pas prévisible qu'un guide serait là pour la mener au centre de ce monde, si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait ? Devant la grande porte de bois, sans serrure ni poignée, Ansem s'accroupit et y posa la main.

« C'est par là que tu es arrivée. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Tsuka y acquiesça et rajouta même, avec un hochement de tête :

« J'ai touché cette porte, puis une serrure est apparue. Ensuite, toute une masse de liquide gluant m'a engloutie.

- Et tu as fini dans cet endroit. »

Elle savait que, même en ne l'ayant pas mentionné, Ansem savait tout ce qui était arrivé, après que la jeune fille ne soit entraînée dans les ténèbres. Pas étonnant, du moment où tout dans la tête se mélange, à la manière de l'estomac. Elle posa un regard interrogateur sur l'homme juste un instant, avant de retourner aux gravures.

« Que vous-est-il arrivé, à vous ? »

Un autre silence. Puis, l'homme blond se mît à raconter, avec une certaine prestance et une élocution des plus remarquables. Il montrait, ainsi, une certaine aisance aux discours.

« J'étais un professeur et un savant. J'enseignais et je menais mes recherches dans une ville aux murailles et aux constructions harmonieuses, magnifiques. J'ai oublié son nom d'ailleurs. Les habitants étaient chaleureux, les anciens sages et les jeunes curieux. Je crois que personne ne pouvait s'y plaindre de sa condition. En particulier moi. »

Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres, pour se changer en moue dépitée.

« Mais son atmosphère merveilleuse ne suffit pas à ma soif de savoir. Des créatures des ténèbres ont surgis dans la ville bienheureuse. Des premières, que d'autres ont appelés Nescients ; elles ne sont pas restée longtemps. Mais elles ont servi de prémices à l'arrivée d'autres créatures : les Sans-cœurs. Ils m'ont intrigués. Non, je fus pris d'une passion incroyable pour eux. Tant et tant d'expériences, de recherches et de découvertes. Il y en avait tant, que je me suis rendu compte de la limite qui m'était imposée. »

Son auditrice frissonna aux noms sus-nommés. Elle déglutit, la gorge sèche d'anxiété. Les deux provoquaient en elle la pire des angoisses, un autre sentiment dont elle ne connaissait pas la cause. Peut-être qu'une d'entre elles provenait de sa première rencontre avec ces êtres issus des ténèbres, mais quant à l'autre, son effroi restait insoluble.

« J'ai pris peur, alors j'ai tout arrêté. Néanmoins, mes disciples, qui m'avait suivi dans ma quête folle, n'étaient pas du même avis. Surtout un... Quel était son nom déjà ? »

Ansem s'arrêta un instant. Il cherchait ses mots, ceux dont ils se souvenait. Pourtant, il avait déjà oublié à quoi ressemblait sa ville, lorsqu'il avait évoqué les choses qui avait remplacées sa patrie, dans son cœur. Tsuka attendait patiemment, la gravure à côté de la porte retenant son regard.

« Bref, il a voulu aller encore plus loin dans mes expériences. Il s'est enfoncé de plus en plus loin dans les ténèbres et y a plongé la cité. Je crois que c'est ainsi que tout à débuté. »

Le désarroi se lisait dans son visage. Même s'il était dos à elle, Tsuka voyait sa mâchoire se contracter et ses yeux se fermer.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda la jeune fille. »

Ansem se releva, toujours dos à elle.

« Il y a une chose qui m'intrigue, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

- Quoi donc ?

- Depuis notre rencontre, tu m'as posé des questions sur la raison de ma présence ici, sur mon identité et mon histoire. Mais pas à un seul moment tu ne t'es questionné sur la nature de cet endroit. Sais-tu au moins où tu te trouves ? »

Encore un silence. Tsuka ne savait pas quoi répondre, autant à la question qu'à la remarque. Mais elle était sure d'une chose : ce n'était pas l'ile sur laquelle elle s'était réveillée, sous une charpente en bois, avec un argenté désagréable et une rousse au plateau repas garni. Mais de ça aussi, Tsuka n'était pas vraiment certaine. L'homme se tourna pour la fixer, avant de rire doucement.

« Vraiment, les étrangers sont étranges. Bon, cette porte te permettra de rentrer. Chez Sora en tout cas. J'ai peur que tu ne puisses pas retourner chez toi avant un bon moment, mais c'est toujours mieux que de rester ici. Crois moi. »

Un air triste passa dans ses iris et Tsuka en fut prise de pitié. Pouvait-elle partir en le laissant ici ?... Quelle question ! Il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve, il allait forcément disparaître à son réveil.

« Comment l'utilise-t-on ? »

Tsuka pensa que c'était également une question ridicule de sa part, car tout se fait à l'instinct dans les rêves, même ce qu'on n'a jamais pu imaginer réveillé. Même Ansem lui en fit la remarque :

« Si tu es parvenue jusqu'ici, alors tu sais comment revenir. Laisse ton cœur te guider.

- Ça fait un peu bizarre d'entendre ça de votre part.

- C'est normal. »

Tsuka s'approcha des gravures sur les murs et en trouva une. Un palmier vaguement dessiné. Trois petites silhouettes étaient assises sur un tronc couché, juste à côté et fixaient des vagues de craie. Elle s'apprêta à la toucher, lorsqu'Ansem rajouta :

« Pour une fois, c'est autre chose que les livres et les recherches qui me l'a appris. Un personne sensée, malgré les apparences.

- Qui ? »

Au léger sourire du professeur, Tsuka devina que la personne devait être très estimée de celui-ci. D'un côté, elle envia ce respect et cette douceur, qui émanait de l'homme, envers cet être évoqué. Ce dernier étira ses lèvres plus largement, adressant un sourire moqueur.

« Oh, je pense que tu t'en apercevras bien assez tôt. Transmets mes amitiés à Riku et dit lui de faire de même. Il comprendra pour qui.

- Et vous ?

Tsuka se gifla mentalement. Fichues pensées qui s'échappent sans crier gare ! La voilà qui avait dévoilé son inquiétude inutile pour le sage. De plus, un feu invisible commençait à lui chauffer les joues. Elle... rougissait ?

« Je resterai ici, ou je m'enfoncerai encore plus loin, je ne sais pas. Je verrai bien. »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Déconcertée, autant par son attitude que par la réponse qu'elle reçut, Tsuka posa sa main distraitement sur le dessin. Celui-ci se mît à briller d'autant plus, ouvrant une porte luminescente devant la brune.

« Adieu, jeune fille. »

Cette dernière stoppa ses mouvements et se mordit les lèvres. Elle allait passer à une autre bribe, oubliant rapidement celle qu'elle venait de vivre. Quelque part, cela lui fendait le cœur. Alors, elle lâcha, brève, mais amèrement, sa réponse.

« Au revoir. »

La lumière et Tsuka disparurent. Se relevant doucement, Ansem fixa encore le mur décoré, avant de sortir lentement de la caverne. Il venait de faire une rencontre des plus bizarres, bien que celle-ci n'avait pu lui donner le nom de cet endroit. Mais il était certain qu'elle en avait la réponse, bien que sûrement faussée. Il sourit, car il ne connaissait toujours pas son prénom.

Débouchant du petit tunnel, il entendit les Paopous tinter. C'est lorsqu'il releva la tête vers eux qu'il s'aperçut, avec stupéfaction, que le soleil s'était enfin couché.

« Ça y est, elle revient à elle ! »

Clignant des yeux, Tsuka grogna devant la trop forte lumière de l'ampoule, située juste au dessus de sa tête. Elle sentait son cou grincer et se montrer douloureux, puisqu'on l'avait posé sur un traversin un peu trop volumineux. La jeune fille fixa le plafonnier, puis ferma ses paupières de douleur.

*Au moins, je ne suis pas dans la réserve.*

Elle tourna la tête lentement et tomba nez à nez avec un gros bec jaune. Elle cria de surprise, le bec aussi. Derrière cet énorme appendice se cachait un canard, qui grognait de l'accueil que venait de lui faire la jeune fille :

« C'est comme ça que tu nous remercies de t'avoir sauvé ?!

- On l'a pas sauvé, Donald. On l'a juste récupérée dans la caverne, tenta un Dingo gaillard.

- C'est la même chose ! »

Tsuka fixait incrédule la scène qui se passait juste devant elle. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ces deux êtres bizarres, même si toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées ne semblaient pas s'offusquer à ce petit détail. Un chien et un canard qui parlent, comme c'est commun ! Mais bon, la migraine qui pointait doucement encouragea Tsuka à ne pas poursuivre cette réflexion, alors que l'oiseau d'eau douce continuait de harasser le pauvre cabot. La jeune fille se redressa, assise sur sa couchette, avant de remarquer que cette chambre était trop différente pour se situer sur l'île. Ici, pas d'odeur iodée ou de bois rongé par l'humidité, pas de petite ampoule rudimentaire ou de table de chevet branlante. Non, ici règnent des murs beiges arrondis, un plafond bleu nuit parsemé de quelques éclats dorés qui pulsaient régulièrement, un grand bureau de bois clair et un plafonnier finement gravé de spirales harmonieuses.

L'adolescente bea un instant devant une atmosphère si mystique, puis se tourna vers les deux animaux qui avaient cessé toute chamaillerie. Hésitante, elle leur demanda où elle se trouvait. Le canard bouda, le dingo la fixa d'un air gêné et en croisant les doigts. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis se leva brusquement pour se diriger vers la porte. Entre temps, elle remarqua que sa tenue fichue avait été remplacée par une longue robe blanche aux manches larges. Une fois de plus, elle ragea un instant qu'on l'aie déshabillée à son insu, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'enfoncer violemment la poignée pour sortir de cette pièce. Dingo et Donald la suivirent, tandis qu'elle gravissait péniblement les marches d´un grand escalier. Elle montait - parce qu'elle ne voulait pas descendre - en trébuchant quelques fois sur sa longue robe. Il y avait beaucoup trop de marches, trop d'étages, pour que Tsuka les enchaîne en une fois. Elle s'arrêta, peut-être à deux ou trois reprises, avant d'arriver à la dernière étape de cette grande tour. Car oui, Tsuka sut qu'elle était dans une tour en jetant un coup d'œil par une des nombreuses lucarnes qui parsemèrent sa montée. Le paysage au dehors lui confirma également qu'elle était loin de l'habitat des trois jeunes gens : un petit jardin aux arbres touffus entouraient le chemin vers des quais et des rails qui flottaient dans un océan de limbes orangées et violacées, parfois bleutées. Et au-dessus, les étoiles qui brillaient se faisaient plus chétives, comme plus lointaines.

Essoufflée et fourbue, les deux bestioles sur ses talons, la jeune fille reprit son souffle un instant, avant d'ouvrir lentement la lourde porte de bois massif. Celle-ci résista un peu, mais voulut bien céder aux avances de l'adolescente et la laissa pénétrer dans une vaste pièce circulaire. Elle y fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta devant un bureau au siège immense, une petite personne se tenant devant le meuble. Les deux grandes oreilles rondes qui supplantaient son crâne retinrent son attention un instant, jusqu'à ce que la créature ne se redresse face au fauteuil retourné. Tsuka crut voir un vif coup d'œil en sa direction, avant qu'une voix grave et usée ne s'adresse à elle :

« Ainsi, ton nom est Tsuka. »

La silhouette installée dans la chaire se leva, puis fit un petit détour pour aller vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci fut surprise de voir un humain et non une bête s'avancer devant elle. Le vieux personnage, vêtu d'une longue toge bleu et d'un chapeau pointu, inspirait, de tout son être, la mysticité. Il marchait à pas lents et mesurés, les mains dans les manches, puis se posta juste à un mètre de la brune. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer cet énergumène avec Ansem, mais leurs auras étaient trop différentes l'une de l'autre pour les confondre.

« Tu dois être désorientée par ton arrivée, prononça-t-il en marmonnant. »

Le vieux magicien reclus avait beau faire de grands gestes éloquents, mais sa parole ne restait pas aussi claire que celle d'un orateur expérimenté. Non, la sienne était profonde, brève et chamboulante.  
Le vieil homme au chapeau bleu fixa Tsuka de ses yeux exorbités. La jeune fille attendit un moment, croyant qu'il continuerait sur sa lancée. Mais ses mots avaient trop de valeurs pour être gaspillés inutilement. Ce fut donc la brune qui s'engagea :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? »

Donald, agenouillé, jeta un coup d'œil mauvais vers Tsuka, mais son compagnon canin le dissuada de faire un quelconque reproche. D'ailleurs, l'homme ne broncha pas au ton autoritaire, que prenait l'adolescente, et se contenta de répondre directement à ses questions.

« Je suis Yen Sid. Ta venue tardive dans cette tour est dû à la désobéissance d'un de mes élèves, qui devait te ramener ici dès ton arrivée. Encore maintenant, je me demande ce qu'il lui a pris, soupira-t-il. »

Et puisqu'il s'arrêtait de nouveau dans son propos, la petite créature aux oreilles rondes se permit de rajouter à l'attention de la jeune fille :

« Il t'a rapporté après l'incident de l'île, accompagné de Donald et de Dingo. Il est encore là, mais il n'a pas tenu à assister à cette rencontre. »

Tsuka aurait bien voulu demander le nom de celui qui avait causé toute cette galère, mais Yen Sid, d'un ton sifflant, la coupa rapidement.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es désormais là où te devait d'être, déclara-t-il d'un ton beaucoup trop solennel. Il est temps de commencer.

- Attendez, ça veut dire quoi ça ? s'exclama la jeune fille en agitant les poings agressivement. Commencer quoi ? Être où ? Tout ça ne veut rien dire, je ne comprends rien ! Vous, vous savez tout ! Tout ce que j'aimerais connaître ! Vous savez pourquoi, vous... MAIS ENFIN, DITES MOI CE QUI SE PASSE !

- Calme-toi, veux-tu ?"

Une voix suave résonna derrière Tsuka, tandis qu'une lame rouge coinça son cou derrière son étau brûlant. Prise de court, l'adolescente baissa les mains et fléchit les genoux, se laissant retomber entre les bras minces d'un dangereux inconnu et son arme aux belles arabesques. Ce dernier, après s'être assuré que sa prisonnière ne ferait plus aucun geste brusque, l'emporta délicatement par les épaules, afin de la faire s'assoir sur un autre fauteuil. Tsuka était hébétée de surprise. De peur aussi. Mais le personnage la maniait avec précaution, comme un collectionneur placerait sa poupée de porcelaine sur très haute étagère. Il déposa chacun de ses bras sur les accoudoirs, plaça ses jambes de manière à ce qu'elles ne se croisent ni ne s'écartent et passa même une main sur sa jupe pour la lisser. Et la jeune fille le regardait avec des yeux ronds de poissons, se laissant facilement faire devant des actes tellement méthodiques. Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient également déconcertées, sauf Yen Sid, qui n'avait de toute façon pas changé d'expression depuis le début.

Les yeux verts vifs de l'inconnu croisèrent le temps d'un éclat ceux doux émeraudes de Tsuka. Ensuite, l'homme se faufila jusqu'aux côtés du maître des lieux, qui semblait toujours aussi sérieux. La brune se demanda quand même d'où pouvait-il bien sortir, avec son arme bizarre et ses attaques aussi fluides et silencieuses que celle d'un serpent. Il riait de toutes ses dents, affichant un air moqueur envers la jeune fille. Elle ne le voyait que depuis quelques secondes et déjà Tsuka pouvait assurer que ce gars faisait partie du genre de personnes auxquelles elle souhaitait ne jamais parler. Arrogantes, vulgaires, mêle-tout, colériques et, surtout, violentes.

Bon, elle se rassura en se disant qu'au moins, à part ses cheveux rouges pétards et sa drôle de démarche, il n'avait rien du délinquant furieux. Ni piercings, ni tatouages.

* * *

- Oh tiens, pas de notes ici. Bon, alors une petite histoire improvisée !

Il était une fois une petite fille en robe rose qui se promenait dans la forêt toute seule, sans parents, avec des petits souliers noirs à talonnettes qui ferait tomber n'importe qui tenterait de s'enfuir face à un grand monsieur qui offre des bonbons, ou un grand ours qui chante pour les enfants. La petite fille _- qui ne porte pas de nom parce que tout le monde l'appelle petite fille -_ marchait donc, panier à la main, pour aller acheter des fleurs dans la ville voisine pour décorer sa chambre déjà tellement rose qu'un petit poney aurait fait tâche. La petite fille blondine suivait un long sentier, très long, très très long que les gens qui l'empruntaient se demandaient à chaque fois s'il ne faisaient pas le tour du pays pour se rendre dans un village à même pas trois kilomètres de chez soi. Sauf la petite fille. Elle, elle marchait, QUAND SOUDAIN... Une pie vient taper causette.

... Petit fille blonde n'est pas prête de revenir.


End file.
